<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all hell broke loose (except it's just a fight) by Efferri (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191320">all hell broke loose (except it's just a fight)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Efferri'>Efferri (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Choreographer sucks as a human, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hongjoong best leader, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Not too heavy, Swearing, Verbal Abuse, and tired, but might be triggering, everyone is stressed, i don't know how to tag lol, it gets resolved dw, just a little fight, platonic?, san is a sweetheart, shouting, they all love each other, they all try their best, wooyoung is loud, wrote this instead of sleeping, yunho is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Efferri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non of the other members knew how the argument got to this point, with their energizer in a corner sulking and pouting while the normally chaotic and lively duo woosan was unusually quiet and tense.. But one thing was for sure; this needed to be addressed.</p><p>Or/ After the shitty choreographer leaves, a fight starts in their practice room between the very close friends yunho, wooyoung and san. but it gets resolved after they're back at their home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all hell broke loose (except it's just a fight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ao3 fam!! It's my very first fanfiction so please show support if you can ( ꈍᴗꈍ)</p><p>I just felt like there wasn't enough hurt/comfort fics for yunho and after seeing that mafia game again(when san blindly guessed yunho and woo when they were told the mafias were fighting) at 3 am, this thing came out. (-_-;)・・・</p><p>ANyWaYs- I hope you enjoy it!!💕💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surely, the members had a lot of disagreements and argued every once in a while. Make it the stress of being idols, strong personalities each had or just hormones of young men, arguing wasn't something they can run away from. And of course it wasn't all that bad since it just meant they're not bottling things up for too long, preventing permanent damage. </p><p>But when it comes to fighting? They make sure the arguments never get that damaging, tiring; even if they're friends, they still need to work together after all. </p><p>So when an argument carried out too far one day everyone was very lost..</p><p>It was saturday, a day that the kids their age use to destress and have fun, but ateez had a comeback soon. So everyone woke up early to practice in the studio. </p><p>Yunho just as usual softly sat up, his eyes barely open, before turning the alarm clock off. </p><p>They planned a schedule with a famous choreographer, after their stage director suggested adding stronger killing parts to their already planned choreography. They were all stressed to say the least.. Changing an already planned choreo less than two weeks before comeback- they really couldn't help feeling a little self conscious and nervous. </p><p>Yunho slowly moved his legs out of the sheets and into a sitting position, calmly fluffing his hair before getting ready to stand up and start the day. It was going to be a long one but he still wanted to enjoy and have fun. That's why he tapped his cheeks lightly, feeling a little more awake already, before going off to wash. Seeing the still sleeping San he figured he'll just wake him up after he showers first, the boy can get a little more sleep.</p><p>He got ready rather quickly while the dorm got livelier by each passing minute, everyone already awake and scrambling off one room to another making sure they didn't forget anything. All of them were gathered in the kitchen grabbing bars when their leader went through the schedule they had for the day, which only consisted of various types of practices and lessons. </p><p>Yunho didn't know why but he felt a little shaky. </p><p>As he tried to grab a glass to drink water, he felt his grip loosen and the glass slipped from his hand, shattering on the floor with a loud noise, making Mingi jump and squeal (in a very manly way might he add). A groan left out of a few members lips while Yeosang asked "you ok? Cut anywhere?" under his breath, getting a little "no no I'm fine, don't worry" from the taller boy, and the other members left to sit down in the living room. </p><p>While picking up the big pieces that vacuum cleaner can't clean, to his luck he cut his hand and a hiss left his mouth. Members all turn to him, except for Seonghwa and Mingi who were getting ready still. </p><p>Wooyoung and San immediately stood up to help while the others shout if he was okay from the couches they were sitting on. Yunho shouted back "I'm fine! just a little cut" "A little cut my ass" San said while telling Wooyoung to get the first aid kit to treat the elders bleeding palm. Wooyoung started cleaning the mess when San dragged yunho with him to clean up his wound. </p><p>Yunho felt embarrassed and guilty looking at his friends tired faces, obviously not happy, but still so gentle. Yunho felt his natural lively mood slip away a little, I guess this just wasn't his day.</p><p>Even after the little accident, He still chattered away with yeosang and mingi in the car, smiling and laughing as he talked excitedly about the new levels he unlocked on the game he was playing lately. Keeping his voice low, for the members who are trying to get all the sleep they can on road. </p><p>They arrive only 10 minutes before their appointment because they had to leave the dorm slightly later than planned. Everyone rushes in the practice room and immediately starts to warm up. Yunho still feeling slightly shaky on his legs, proceeded on warming up assuming it's just the stress or tiring schedule. He danced to a fun song to get him pumped up, he loved dancing so he just wanted to enjoy this as always.</p><p>The choreographer entered the practice room, everyone bowing down and greeting him. Great, he looked way too strict to let him have fun. Yunho looked around getting to the back like always so that he didn't block the others view. </p><p>The happy chattering died down even more as the choreographer didn't say a word, obviously waiting someone to speak up. Hongjoong stepped forward, they did their greeting and then he went on to explain their situation, teacher silently listening and nodding here and there. </p><p>God it was just too tense for Yunho but of course he wouldn't do anything to make the matters worse, keeping his mouth shut all throughout the one sided conversation.</p><p>Choreographer stood up, already made up his mind without asking any further questions or taking any opinions. </p><p>He could just feel Woo getting a little ticked off, yeah no one really liked people like that but the boy despised unkind and egoistic behaviors, he got annoyed especially quickly. </p><p>The man showed them the moves on his mind, listening to the song once. Realizing the tension getting more suffocating, hongjoong offered voting and it got accepted by the problematic teacher they were stuck with for the next few hours. </p><p>A relieved sigh left seonghwa while everyone started memorizing all the moves to vote later on. The choreographer watching them with a judging stare, yes he talked very little, and totally looked like he hated the world and everybody in it but at least he was good at his job. All the moves he showed stuck with them quickly, was addicting and looked really complete with the rest of the performance, perfect killer moves.</p><p>Yunho found himself smiling while imagining these moves on stage. He didn't realize the teacher staring at him until he heard "Hey" "Hey you!" yunho turns his head quickly, points at himself "Yes you." the man says "what are you cackling at? is this funny for you??" Yunho was speechless "N-no sir it was just-" "Whatever. no need to hear it just focus." Yunho nods his head, everyone purposely avoiding looking at him to not make him embarrassed, except san and hongjoong who looked worried. But it seems the sneering comments wasn't gonna end there as the teacher set his eyes on yunho like a hunter watching his prey. </p><p>Yunho didn't smile again for a long time but even then the man would shout; </p><p>"C'mon you're not giving it your all tall boy! Is being tall really all you got?!" </p><p>"Move a little sharper, aren't you the main dancer" etc.</p><p>Nobody was making a noise of protest out of fear and doubt for their job but everyone could sense the aura getting thicker</p><p>Yes, yunho wasn't at his best since the shakiness from the morning still hasn't left, along with the sting on his palm. He got the moves quickest but that didn't mean he perfected them as he struggled with his hitching breath and shaky legs. </p><p>He asked for a short break thinking it was dehydration and he just needed to drink water, him passing out wouldn't be so nice he thought. </p><p>But apparently it was the last drop that he wasn't aware of as the choreographer raised his voice, "Leave if you're not gonna take this seriously young man! I didn't come here to play. Either you go along with us or I'm leaving myself." </p><p>"But sir I just need to drink water" yunho raised his voice as well. He could see everyone tensing up in that moment. </p><p>Hongjoong opening his mouth to say something when the words get jammed back in as the choreographer just takes his stuff and leaves. </p><p>Everyone was speechless as the manager in front of the door entered, telling them they need to explain what the fuck happened when he gets back and ran after the choreographer. </p><p>After the silence carried a little longer Wooyoung said between his teeth "Now you can drink your water" Yeosang nudged the shorter with his elbow but yunho didn't say anything as a response. He probably should've as it just bottled everything up on both sides.</p><p>San went past wooyoung to pat yunho's back and reached for the bags, seonghwa joining him on spreading the water bottles around. </p><p>Hongjoong said in his leader voice "I'm sure manager-nim will handle that and we can rest for a little while until then. Please do so effectively so this doesn't happen again yea?" voice getting gentler as he tried not to make yunho feel guilty for wanting to take a break. In full truth all of them realized yunho wasn't on his best that day, but shit like this happens and they needed to carry through it.</p><p>After around 15 minutes of lost practice time, the manager comes in looking a little glum. He informs them that the choreographer already showed them the moves and told them off "They can just do whatever they want with those moves. I'm not going to help anymore than that." Their manager quoted. </p><p>Everyone letting out exasperated sounds as hongjoong is called by manager to explain what happened properly and left with him. </p><p>Jongho clapped his hands, "Ok hyungs we can't be down the whole day. Let's just go over the moves for now" Everyone agreed and started going over the moves like the maknae said. </p><p>Now that everyone paid more attention to yunho than themselves everyone could see exactly how 'off' he was with his moves and to be honest, it wasn't that much. It's just not a performance you'd expect from the main dancer. </p><p>They danced the same moves over and over again for 10 minutes without stopping for a second. Just focusing on the moves and not thinking about the future of their performance. </p><p>Until there's a thud and yunho just sits on the floor heaving, Wooyoung is the first one to register as he turns and shouts "YAH! Yunho-yah!" "WHAT!" yunho shouts back, "Give me some slack I'm tired!" </p><p>Wooyoung's eyes are basically buldging out of his head he shouts way too loudly "WE ALL ARE! GET THE FUCK UP" "AND WHAT IF I DON'T??!" Yunho says angrily through heaving breaths San stepped in between trying to hold wooyoung who turned red "WOO CALM DOWN". </p><p>Seonghwa was near yunho in a heartbeat. Holding him and making sure he doesn't jump up and do something he'd regret, seeing how red his face and ears got. But now that he's close he felt exactly how out of breath and shaky yunho is, gently holding yunnie's wounded hand "GUYS" he says, trying to calm the boys on the other side, worried for the boy in his hands. </p><p>They didn't stop. </p><p>Now wooyoung was shouting at san to let him go "YOU ALWAYS PROTECT HIM AND TAKE CARE OF HIM SAN! HE'S NOT YOUR REAL PUPPY HE'S A 20 YEAR OLD MAN", they just stood there with clenched fists, shouting at each other "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT JUNG WOOYOUNG. ALL OF US TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER" San shouts back, having thought before that yunho probably doesn't need him as much as he himself needs yunho and all the other members. </p><p>Great, now Woosan was fighting and Yunho blamed himself as he was trying to get his breathing right. </p><p>Jongho just stood and watched his hyungs as they started throwing insults at each other starting from "YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS! So obnoxious" to "AND?! It's you who have anger issues" and going further calling each other assholes and other names, all in upper case (cos they're woosan.. duh). He stared in shock as he never saw things get carried out this long with now mingi holding san and yeosang holding wooyoung back slightly. They knew they wouldn't just jump at each others throats but it wasn't worth the risk.</p><p>San walked out of the door to cool down, cutting off the fight cos it wasn't going anywhere. He suddenly remembered yunho's position on the ground, seonghwa petting his belly as he laid down. He shakes his head as he realizes he needs to calm down first, and thanks every deity out there that their manager and hongjoong isn't around or they would have way too many punishments and lectures for this. </p><p>He walks into the bathroom alone having told everyone to not follow him (they knew better than not listening to san when he was actually mad). He stared at his red face on the mirror, washing it with cold water afterwards. Taking a deep breath, he really wished he could just hate wooyoung at times like these, how could he even think that san out of all people would hold sides? Did it really look like that? Even tho he was trying so hard... He knew the boy was just snappy, stressed and to top it off, on a serious diet and probably hungry, but it didn't make any of the words easier to digest.</p><p>This is the other side of everyone's lovely, boisterous wooyoung and it was fine as long as no one got really hurt, san thought. And honestly he could just see everyone bottling everyhing up. He sighed to himself, washed his face once more then leaving to the practice room again hoping everything cooled down by now. </p><p>Which it kinda did. </p><p>Wooyoung sitting in a corner, alone, making a face that irritated san as he walked in. Yunho was still trying to catch his breath, now mingi by his side playing with his hair. Seonghwa was no where to be seen as he assumed he went to get hongjoong. Yeosang and Jongho sat on the couch looking at the floor with expressions he couldn't read. San sighed to himself once again and when wooyoung turned to him before turning his head making a "tch" sound, 'if you wanna play like that' san thought as he also scoffed and looked away.</p><p>Mingi slowly helped yunho to sit up and propped his back to a wall, yunho's hand still slightly shaking as he drank the water calmly, eyes closed since he tried to avoid every look he might get. Wooyoung looked a little guilty but his pride didn't let him show it much as he just went back to practicing, everyone slowly following from behind. Yunho just wanted to cry honestly, 'today couldn't get shittier' he thought. </p><p>He stood up as he started to feel a little better but as soon as he did hongjoong came into the room "I left you for fifteen minutes! FIFTEEN! And you're at each others throats?" He says as soon as he sees the tension filling the practice room. 'I'm sorry' yunho wanted to say but he was too busy sulking and he really thought it wasn't completely his fault. </p><p>Yeah he could've acted tough and went along with his shaky limbs, black dots in his vision as he sat down while dancing, but he knew he shouldn't let that carry out. Deep down he knew wooyoung wasn't really mad at him, but seeing the boy that worked up because of him still felt like shit.</p><p>"Okay. Yunho, go rest over on that couch, you look really pale. Dancing isn't gonna help." "But-" "I said what i said" hongjoong said sternly, i guess he wasn't dropping the leader voice today, he thought as he turned to other troublemakers "If you're not gonna be able to control yourself you guys should stop practicing as well. I don't want anymore problems in the next 3 hours we're supposed to get this choreography down. I know you're all tired but it's no excuse to just bash each other right?" "We have a comeback to prepare for." Everyone nodded and said "yes" tiredly as a chorus.</p><p>The next four to five hours went by without much drama since everyone went into their separate works after dance practice; like vocal lessons or separate studios in hongjoong's case. </p><p>Yunho sat down on the couch once again, even if he joined practice after some time he couldn't help but sulk.. he didn't deserve that treatment, but wooyoung left for the vocal practice and there wasn't really a point in sulking if there was no message to give out. </p><p>He sighed and was about to stand up when Seonghwa put his hand on his shoulder "we'll talk about this once we're home and resting. Let it go for now yunho-yah, you know woo is all bark no bite" he knew that but it still sting hearing it from your oldest hyung to let go for now in that sweet, caring and careful voice. He sighed, nodded and moved on to repeat the same moves over and over along with the whole choreography to make it feel complete somehow. </p><p>He still felt guilty for driving the teacher off before finishing, so he naturally took the responsibility of making everything look clean and right. Mingi saw it since yunho was not being discreet about it at all (when was he ever tbh), and with purposefully created dumb/funny comments he approached yunho and started joining him on making the performance cleaner. Soon they were giving each other opinions and it was all light in the once suffocating room again. </p><p>San came back from recording soon after and approached yunho, finally being able to care for him since the first moment he got worried "Are you okay yunho? I'm sorry I shouldn't have dragged it longer it made things a little harder for all of us" san said, not even looking at his face, yunho looked at his friends face and how sad he looked before he opened his arms waiting expectantly for a few seconds before san naturally fell into his embrace "Why are you apologizing when I should be thanking you? I don't even wanna imagine how It would turn out if you didn't butt in." A content sigh left sans mouth as he snuggled in closer to the taller. </p><p>Yunho giggled as he started teasing "You big baby" he smirked "Suddenly getting comforted when it's me who almost passed out?". San let out a whine "yaaah it's not fair... wooyoungie used every bit of fire in him towards me afterwards" the others had something which looked in between adoring and a little disgusted look on their faces as they watched the clingy roommates going off like a couple. </p><p>San sighed again "I'm glad you're okay though, gave us a scare with that drop sound to the floor" Yunho looked like he was contemplating something as he answered, "Hmm I'm fine, just a little shaky since morning. I don't know why" yunho explained for the first time that day as san continued hugging him.</p><p>The members were gathered together after all separate schedules ended, waiting for the manager to take them. The ride home was extra silent with wooyoung avoiding yunho and san at all costs. </p><p>Hongjoong was worried, it never lasted this long and the subject wasn't even that pressing, he just needed to make sure no one was being petty about it. He still felt bad seeing those close friends all broken. He knew nothing good comes out of blaming himself but he couldn't help but think only if he was there- no no really he should stop thinking like that. He can't make them avoid every conflict and he can't always be there.</p><p>Manager that was driving them grabbed them a takeout on the way, foregoing all diet rules for these boys healing time. Everyone was informed about the situation at hand and they knew nothing was gonna be solved on empty stomachs, the boys needed to think more healthy. They had practice the next day anyways, they can just burn it off then, manager thought as he gave out the desired food boys chose one by one and everyone ate on the road back home.</p><p>They got out of the car silently making their way up the building of their dorm. Once the door was closed and they were all inside, it seems as if wooyoung gathered enough courage and just bowed down 90°degrees out of nowhere. "I'm sorry about exploding today like that. I don't know what got in me. I was tired and angry to the teacher and then he started aiming for yunho and I shouldn't have aimed towards him as well that was shitty of me I'm sorry" he said in a single breath. Not hearing any responses, he slowly lifted his head as seonghwa put a comforting hand on the small of his back. Members all had a relieved and slightly proud look to their faces which made wooyoung's heart flutter, he was glad to have done this. </p><p>Yunho made his way in front of him as he slowly wrapped his arms around Wooyoungs smaller frame. "Hmm it's okay woo thank you for apologizing. I mean, it wasn't okay to put me in the spot like that-" wooyoung shivers slightly "-but I know you didn't do it to hurt anyone, you just let it bottle up for too long. And I bet you were hungry as well right?" A small nod came out of wooyoung as he finally hugged yunho back, head still pressed to the tallers chest. </p><p>"You shouldn't be this nice Yunho-yah.. If it was me I'd have made it hell for everyone for days" "But that's just how you are youngie and we're used to that so don't worry about it" wooyoung grins at the nickname, "I really am sorry though I have no excuses.. I swear I wasn't mad at you specifically" "I know.. it just hurt a little since i was really struggling and you talked like you assumed i faked my pain to slack off? Which is nonsense like, me?? Idiot." "I know right? what an idiot" wooyoung responded, chuckling "so we're fine?" "Yes woo we're fine" woo lets out a relieved breath.</p><p>Calmly pulling his head from yunho's chest as he looks around for San, god he knew it wasn't going to be as easy. San was just fragile sometimes and he never shared anything about how hurt he was, he felt a lump in his throat as he didn't see his friend anywhere near, god it must be bad if he left silently like that.. Maybe he should've said something about their fight as well. </p><p>Seonghwa whispered in his ear, sensing his brain running off "He went to his room woo, please be soft about it or you know he won't open up" woo nods as he bows one last time saying sorry before his feet directs him to san and yunho's room.</p><p>Knocking on the door of the said room gently, he waits for a response. He enters carefully when he doesn't get any, looking around the room he sees that san's bag is thrown off to the side, the black haired male is nowhere to be seen. He sits on yunho's bed as san's was on the upper bunk, and waits till the other comes, assuming he was taking a shower. </p><p>Meanwhile in the entrance, everyone was left staring behind wooyoung then to yunho for at least 10 seconds, "guys I'm really okay no need to give me the silent treatment to open up" a few seconds of silence then, "just come." hongjoong said dragging yunho to the living room couch, holding his hand and not letting go even after sitting down. </p><p>Hongjoong started gently "I know you probably still haven't registered what was said to you all day and what you were feeling through it-" seonghwa and yeosang nodded "-but yunnie I just wanna make sure you know some things before going to bed, where you will probably re-live it all" yunho looked kind of confused at first but some of it already came back with the mention of 'what was said to him'. He looked down at his hands, suddenly feeling smaller. "Hey hey look at me" joong lifted yunhos face "you know you didn't deserve a single part of it right? We know you always work your hardest, love your job and us way too much for your own good." oh no yunho started tearing up...</p><p>"He was just a bitter man. He had no right to attack you for a petty reason like that, not letting you even explain yourself" "yea I really couldn't..." He said remembering how he was stuttering. "You're the best main dancer we could ever ask for, but you're only human yunho-yah, of course you will have off days it's only normal, and totally not the first nor the last time. I just want you to remember your health is always a priority. I'm so proud you didn't let the possible shitty outcomes make you stop from taking care of yourself. A bit of silence to let his words sink into yunho's brain. "You did good yunho-yah. You did good today." Hongjoong ended his talk with his hands petting yunho's soft hair.</p><p>Seriously.. How did hongjoong always knew the right thing to say at times like these, yunho thought as he finally let the few tears that were stuck in his eyes roll down, choking back on a sob. They all hugged him right after that heart breaking sound came out of their usually cheerful energizer. Jongho trying to encircle all of them but failing, to everyone elses amusement. Yunho chuckled wetly "thank you guys" he said,  there was a chorus of displeased sounds telling him there's no need for thanks and he just smiled fondly. Yeosang spoke up for the first time after the fight "let's play some games before bed??" Everyone stopped for a second, contemplating, then agreed happily as they all needed some healing time together</p><p>In the yunsan room wooyoung proves to be right as san comes out of the bathroom with wet hair, fully clothed (wooyoung wouldn't admit even if he felt kind of disappointed. The boy had a great body to look at, blame him if you can). San looks at woo, slightly surprised, he wasn't expecting the blonde male to come to him specifically he just thought they'd move on like nothing happened as always. </p><p>Wooyoung scoots to the edge of the bed, signaling san to sit near him. </p><p>San despised apologies and serious talks as they made him unnecessarily emotional and teary. He sighed slowly sitting down to the place wooyoung gestured "Woo it's fine I know you were just-" his words cut off as wooyoung just hugged him from the side due their sitting positions "I'm sorry." "Woo-" "No don't give excuses for my actions. I know I shouldn't have blamed you for protecting yunho, I was being an ass" san couldn't say anything as wooyoung started caressing his wet hair. </p><p>"I know you wouldn't say it even if you were hurt, and I don't like that Sannie... I should know if I've done any wrong to you" san shook his head, face still buried in wooyoung's neck, tickling him slightly with his hair "but this is just how it is woo.. I'm the one being overly sensitive here, I shouldn't feel this bad from a small fight-" "So you are feeling bad. Sannie I'm so sorry no you are not at wrong for feeling the way you do. Never say that please. You can't control your feelings" "But I should" san countered "No sannie you don't have to.. It's okay to feel sad and hurt we just need to make sure we talk everything out" he felt san sniff and moved his head to see if san was crying, but san just hid his face hugging back. So woo hugged tighter, rubbing san's back </p><p>"I didn't want to cry woo..." he said silently "hmm, it's ok to cry sannie thank you for opening up" he felt san shake slightly so he hugged him tighter, frowning. </p><p>He never realized the words that left his mouth so easily could affect his best friend like this.. While he forgot everything minutes later his sannie always hurt like this? He hugged tighter if that was even possible.</p><p>"Woo you're chocking me" san said with mock struggle in his voice, Woo chuckled as he relaxed his arms but snuggled to his neck. San started softly "You know I'd do the same if anyone of you was in that position right? I never wanted to make you feel like I was taking sides, I just never want any of you to feel hurt" woo sighed, how could he be that stupid.. san was the nicest and fairest person he has ever met of course he wasn't taking sides.</p><p>"I know sannie, I wasn't thinking straight I know how much you care for all of us" they stopped for a few seconds "then I'm glad.." san said burying his face into wooyoung's neck again, smiling softly. Woo felt really stupid now, getting jealous of the man in his arms when all he ever did was to care for people he loved. San let go of woo, immediately missing the warmth but wanting to lay down as he was extremely tired now that everything was solved. Wooyoung said he'll quickly shower and come back cos they just "have to sleep together".</p><p>He heard the others playing games as he walked to his and yeosang's room. Smiling as the liveliness of the dorm was restored. It hadn't been ten minutes when woo got back into the yunsan room only to find a softly snoring san in yunho's bed. He climbed in to the wall-side of the bed, hugging san with all his limbs. The said male stirred in his sleep as he turned his head to wooyoung's neck, breathing evenly. </p><p>A few minutes later the door creaked open again and wooyoung heard footsteps approaching, he saw yunho soon after, looking at them in his bed obviously thinking about something after turning off the light and slowly laying down near them, surely it was a tight fit but with his body half on top of san and hands and feet on wooyoung they fit together like puzzle pieces. </p><p>"I love you guys" wooyoung said sleepily before drifting away into dreamland, ending an emotionally draining day full of events. Now, laying on a single bed together with soft expressions on their faces, they looked more rested than they have for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aand~ this was it. English is not my first language so please understand if there are any mistakes~</p><p>Once again, I hope you enjoyed it!💕(• ▽ •;)</p><p>Ngl it made me tear up while writing, imagining our pup and kitten hurting is always devastating (｡•́︿•̀｡)</p><p>Idk if anybody will be reading this but if you do I'd appreciate if you let me know your thoughts about it!! So that I can improve if there's gonna be a next time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>